


All Tied Up

by TheFallofYang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Badass Rey, Big threesome porn, But it's mainly porn, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Het, I always put consent in these things so no non con, Kylo Ren went light, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slash, There is a sort of plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Use of the Force, ahhh well, both are still kind of assholes, im going to hell anyway, powerful woman, so did Hux, sorry if it turns out that rey and kylo are related, sort of, this is porn, welcome to the trash brigade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofYang/pseuds/TheFallofYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has had a tremendously bad day thanks to the power couple (Poe and Finn). All she wanted was a hot bath and a long sleep. Instead Kylo decides he can make her feel better, and when that doesn't work, they both work to ensure Hux learns he can't always be in charge. </p>
<p>A/N Basically it's porn. If you want dirty (I mean really quite filthy) talk, tied up men, big threesomes, begging, love and all that shit this is where to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please read the tags.  
> Bolded/Italics = Thought
> 
> If you like it I may write a prequel on how they got into this damn relationship in the first place. + People's reactions.

"Fuck my life"

These were the thoughts that entered Rey’s mind as she walked back towards her room. She was caked in mud and all because Finn and Poe had thought it would a great idea to go running. In the woods. In winter.  Reluctant, but knowing the exercise would be good for her, she agreed. They all went and of course it had to be her that slipped, got covered in mud and cut herself in the process.

**_"So much for Jedi grace"_** she thought to herself as she impatiently closed her room door. It had been precisely three years since she’d met Finn. Since then it was tornado of adventure, loss, love and every pain known to man from physical exercise. She was training under the great Luke Skywalker. Well, sort of. Yes she was training under him and yes he was good at what he did but, she’d never quite got over some of his strange quirks. Like, for example, making her give him a piggy back ride in training or when he pushed her into that cave.

But she couldn’t fault his methods as they were working. What’s more was the victories they were winning against the First Order. It appeared that Finn wasn’t the only defect. She’d never felt as scared as when she thought she’d almost lost her closest thing to a father figure. She remembered the way her blood had sung in her ears, her heart pounding so hard that she could have sworn that both father and son would have heard it even when they were so far away. The happiness she’d felt was truly incredible when Kylo Ren (or Ben Solo as she later discovered) put his Light Saber away and came home. Not too long after that a man named Hux, previously a General in the First Order defected as well. They were something of an item apparently, and wherever Kylo went, Hux went.

It was hard at first, to deal with them both being at HQ. Of course Han and Leia were delighted to have their son back, even if it meant bringing the ginger twat with as well. But for others, Poe especially, it took longer to forgive. It became clear very quickly that Kylo Ren had been under a very strong form of Force manipulation from Snoke for some time. Once he was away from that for a while he began to ease up a tad. He was reserved now though, quiet. No doubt due to the horrific crimes he had committed. Hux had no such excuse. He was just a power hungry asshole. However they needed his Intel, intelligence and natural leadership abilities. Besides, he was no more of an asshole than Kylo. Who was a very whiny asshole.  

It didn’t stop both Poe, Finn and Rey from beating them up a few times in “training”. Hux was a difficult target for her, especially at first because her own fighting style was very lose, wild. Although he could not predict her movements because of her lack of training it was easy for him to dismantle her amateur technique.  Kylo, on the other hand, was great fun to fight. Force training worked well for them, and they had a strange way of working together. It just…was right.

Rey walked into the bathroom and began to rinse the dried mud off her body with the shower head. Once she was relatively clean, she began preparing a hot bath to help ease the pain of the day. Her mind strolled to thoughts of her lovers. It was a strange story, too long to dwell on for now, but both herself, Kylo and Hux had been rather…intimate…these past few months. A strange circumstance, one she wasn’t quite comfortable with at first but eased into. The actual physical relationship came around much later. But she was very much in love with them at the moment, or at least, was slowly getting there. She knew they felt the same for her.

Despite her day being rather shite, she was so happy that Kylo was training with Luke and Hux was busy with General Leia today. That meant she was able slip in, have a hot bath and watch either bad porn on the projector (cutesy of Finn and Poe) to make her laugh or one of those dramatic romances that made Finn weep whilst Poe snuggled him. They were a cute couple.  
  
The bath was nearly finished, steam rising up, fogging the mirror. She turned the tap off and slipped in. She lay down, content.

* * *

 

It’s wasn’t clear how much time had passed, when she heard her door open and slam shut. She sat up though, worried that she’d fallen asleep. However, the heat of the bath put that worry to rest.

**_"Oh God, it’s one of the boys, crap"_ **

 “Rey” came the bellow that she knew could only be from Kylo, apparently finished training with Luke early.

 “What the hell happened?”  
  
 The bathroom door opened with force and she shrieked

 “Kylo, damn it, don’t you ever knock?! Why are you here?”

 “I came here to see you, now why hell are your clothes muddy, I thought you didn’t have training today? Did you get in a fight?”

He was on his knees beside her now, hand reaching out to run a finger along her face, his own shadowed in concern. However needless it was.

 “No you daft sod, I went for a run with Poe and Finn, I tripped that’s all”

The relief was clear on his face. She never understood why he worried like that. Especially since he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. However, the relief soon morphed into laughter.

 “How did you trip? You’re a fighter you can’t just trip in battle” he manages to get out between his laughter.  
  
“Oh I don’t know, do I? Don’t laugh, I cut myself you know”

He stopped at that and stood quickly. She blushed as he started to remove his clothes.

“What are you doing now?” she asked, a bit exasperated but also amused by one of her boys strange moods. He simply smirked down at her, eyes glittering with mischief. It was so strange that a few months ago only sorrow entered those eyes. He’d come along way.

 “Getting in with you of course”

Before she could reply he’d lifted her from the bath and whilst holding her bridal style, got in and placed her between his legs. Rey blushed brightly and she could hear Kylo snicker.  
  
He admired the way her blush covered her whole body. Despite being on physical terms with both Kylo and Hux for a while, she still got shy around both of them. They were after all, her first lovers. Possibly her only. That train of thought was cut off, however, when she felt something being poured onto her head. Fingers being massaging her scalp and she let a moan slide forth.

“Like that, do you darling?” Rey heard Kylo mutter in her ear teasingly. She didn’t reply, simply moaned as his long, elegant fingers worked their magic. She felt him being to harden against her back and sniggered.  
  
She ground herself back into him and she heard him groan as his fingers tightened in her hair for a second.

 “Ah ah ah little one” he murmured

 “Let’s get you cleaned up and relaxed first, all ready for when Hux comes by”

 Rey had no idea why Hux was coming over, or why Kylo was there actually, it was after all, her room. But she couldn’t think about that now, not whilst this perfection of man was rinsing her hair out. Once she was all clean, Kylo slipped out of the bath before picking her up bridal style again. A personal favourite of his.  
  
He dumped her on the bed rather ungracefully, eyes on her very red body (her blush was annoyingly persistent) before his very naked and dripping self was above her. He kissed down her body, causing her to arch, until he reached the stinging cut on her thigh. Despite it being harmless, Kylo Ren had a habit of treating any injury to herself, small or major, as a great misdeed.

“Oh darling” his sinful voice reached out between her thighs “look at my poor little Rey. I’m going to pleasure you so much my sweet, that you won’t ever feel this sting again”  
  
The first lick caused her to moan so loudly she heard it vibrate off the ceiling. He began to lick slowly, tongue darting out. He was as wicked as any snake.  She knew he was trying to tease her and she knew exactly what he wanted her to say. But she refused. She refused to beg for anything today as she knew that very soon she wouldn’t need to.

He’d moved higher now to a more delicate part of her anatomy. His tongue dipped into her cunt  and wriggled around, making it even more clear that he wanted to bring her as close to the edge as possible. Rey was gripping the sheets so hard now she was worried they would rip. Her whole body was tingling, tightening.  
  
She thought she’d just have to give in and beg when the best possible thing could happen. Both Rey and Kylo heard a slight intake of breath from the door, causing them both to gasp and look up. Hux had entered the room, paused, clearly taking in the sight before him before he had even uttered a noise. She knew then that this was perfect for her.

“What are you too up to then?” he asked, voice silky and deep as he approached them both.

 “Hux” Rey managed to gasp out

 “Kylo was helping me relax after I hurt myself on a run but he’s just teasing me” Kylo arch an eyebrow at her, amused. His hair disheveled, lips soaked with her juices.  
  
Hux pulled Kylo’s hair, forcing his head back, neck bared. He stared for a moment, before pulling the younger man into a bruising kiss. He then sealed the deal by licking off her essence.

 “Oh dear Ben, you’re not teasing our lady when she’s been hurt are you?”

 Hux’s voice was sort, but there was a certain danger behind it. The anticipation, along with the use of Kylo’s birth name, caused her centre to tighten. Rey wasn’t the only one effected as even from where she lay she could see Kylo shuddering as well. Hux’s ice eyes were on her now, and they darkened at the sight of her.

 “What happened?” came the blunt question.

“Running” she said softly “I slipped and cut myself and eh, got covered in mud”  
  
 “I see” replied Hux, hand running up the sheet.

Soon the large hand was running softly along her pale skin before cupping her face, and tilting it towards him.

“We can’t have that now, can we? I suppose I’ll have to help you recover in the best way I know how. After all, the only marks on your body should be put there by myself and Ben. With your permission of course”

He pinched her nipple hard and she arched into him. He smirked darkly at that, and Rey knew it was because he loved the way her body always responded to him.  
  
His hand came up to her hair. Swiftly he pulled her up to him, kissing her as fierce as he’d kissed Kylo only moments ago. When he pulled back she was panting for air

“Darling” he began “I think we should punish Ben for being so ghastly to you when you’re not well. What do you think my love?”

She nodded, knowing that disagreeing with him would only lead to her being teased dreadfully as well. She heard Kylo whimper at the end of the bed as Hux approached him, and began to tie him down with the rope she kept under her bed. (Of course it had been Hux who had insisted that it was in her room all their toys be kept. She knew why now)  
  
Once Kylo was securely tied, Hux moved back over to Rey and joined her on the bed. Slowly he moved behind her, sitting so close her back could mould into his front. She heard him sniff her hair and groan in pleasure at the scent. His breath tickled her as he whispered in her ear.

 “How about some revenge little one?” he muttered before biting at her neck gently. As he nipped, his fingers reached down to feel her centre. Once they were soaked in her juices, he let a low chuckle emerge reach out to pierce the air, chest vibrating with the force of it, before lifting her up by the waist.  
  
He lowered her onto Kylo’s erection, causing them both to groan.

 “Now Ben” Hux began, voice almost clinical.

“Rey is going to set the pace, whilst I go and shower so that I may join you both. Rey, my darling, give him hell”

With a wink Hux was gone, leaving Kylo tied up and at her mercy. She squeezed him with her centre, causing him to buck and groan. Sweat began to gather at his forehead. But this sight was not new for her, as she’d seen Hux fuck Kylo more than once. It was that particular train of thought that stopped any true teasing that Rey had planned as an idea began to form in her mind.

The idea could land both of them in hot water but she knew that in order to succeed she had to act fast. Rey leant down to whisper her idea into Kylo’s ear. His eyes widened at her words and deviant grin before he grinned to match her own. Quick as can be, she got off him and loosened the ties. They still remain attached as she knelt by him, occasionally reaching out to rub his shaft. Soon enough Hux emerged from the shower, naked and dripping. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, clearly curious as to why she was not riding Kylo to his death.  
  
“Hux” she muttered voice low and silky.

“I thought as a better punishment, we could make Kylo watch us”

Rey grinned wickedly and watched as Hux’s eyes darkened at the thought. He was quick to lie on the bed. She jumped up, not before winking at Kylo, and lied on top of Hux kissing down his body. She took each nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling, causing the powerful man below her to moan. Hux had closed his eyes, clearly suspecting no foul play and she could see Kylo was already up and by the bed.  
  
Rey smirked before pulling back and whispering “Now Kylo.”

Before Hux could even register what she had said, Kylo used the force to keep Hux’s hands above his head, mimicking Kylo’s own position earlier. Rey jumped up quickly to grab the rope and tie them to the board. She could see a dark shadow pass Hux face, and Rey shivered knowing that he wouldn’t be happy later. Hopefully this would be worth it.

 “What is this?” Hux questions, struggling at the bonds.

It may have been her plan but she was still nervous. Kylo however, was not, and was quick to snuggle behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist “This Hux” Kylo began “Is our revenge.

“We love you Hux, but we feel like it’s time you had a taste of your own medicine. It was our little one’s idea as well” boasted Kylo, kissing Rey’s temple.

Hux’s icey eyes found her own quickly and Rey shivered at the anger in them. It was a lustful anger, she knew he wasn’t truly angry but it was arousing all the same.

“Mark my words girl” Hux began, voice rumbling like thunder. “Unless you untie me right now, I’m going to punish you so hard, fuck you so deeply that you won’t be able to sit for a month.”

She crawled towards him at that, smirking. “I’d like to see you try”. She paused right in front of him, before whispering. It was soft but loud enough for both men to hear. “Do you want this?” she questioned, waiting for verbal consent.

He arch a single red eyebrow at her, but gave it. “I do love, yes”

“You remember the safeword?” she prompted, wanting to ensure they were all okay. He nodded, eyes never breaking contact. “Ewok” he stated calmly and she knew he was okay with this game.

“Ewok” repeated Kylo, before Rey did the same. It was established long ago, a word they knew none of them would say in the middle of passion without meaning stop. Pleased with his consent, she began again.  
  
Rey straddled him now, and his teeth were gritted in anger, arousal and frustration. His erection was hard as she slid down onto it, a smile on her face the entire time. Hux’s head tilted back, red hair gathered on his pillow like a halo. His hips bucked underneath her, wanting her to move. She didn’t. She simply squeezed him tight and he gasped through clenched teeth. Kylo moved until he was next to her, before kissing her temple.

“Ride him darling” Kylo muttered out as she placed his manhood in her own hand. He was excited to see this display. Rey started to move up and down Hux’s shaft slowly, teasingly, knowing that she was driving him mad. His eyes popped open and bore into her own.

“I’m going to punish you for this girl” he managed to ground out

“You’re mine to deal with little one, and don’t think you’re free either Ben. I swear to you, you will both be regretting this later” Rey simply laughed and move a bit quicker, pinching Hux’s nipples. “Why don’t you beg me Hux?” she smirked.  
  
“Never” he bellowed. She began to move faster, loving the frustrated look on his face. He noticed this before letting a haunting smirk of his own mar his otherwise handsome face.

“Is this what you want then? Want to use me as your toy all night long? And you Ben? Let her touch you and let me watch. Gods yes, I love you both. Enjoy this loves, both of you, because you’re going to pay for this. I’m going to start by seeing how many times I can make you come Rey, before I spread Ben wide and split him open with you sitting on his face. Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling. Your body is mine and you’re taking my length in you tight.”  
  
Hux was almost writhing now, and pulling against his bonds. It was so intense for her, to see Hux like this. Rey could feel herself dripping down him, so close to her own completion. She looked over to Kylo to see him in the same state before gripping him even tighter in palm, working him harder to match her pace with Hux. Kylo’s brow was creased in pleasure, mouth open as little whimpers of delight burst from his plush lips. Rey could tell he was close as well. Hux wasn’t finished though.

“Don’t you dare come until I say you can! You little slut, I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk!” His pace was so fast now, enough to almost overtake her own. She was so close she could taste it. But she knew she had to win this game.  
  
She stopped her hips suddenly, but kept her hand moving over Kylo. Hux cried out with frustration.

 “Lie back and shut up! I’m going to make you come until you can’t breathe” Rey ordered, grinning down at Hux.

That seemed to be too much for Kylo and she heard him groaning and he spilt his seed all over the bed. Hux was close as well. Rey began to ride him as fast as her body could. It didn’t take long and soon she was cumming so hard that she knew she was squeezing Hux for all he was worth. He finished inside of her, crying out her name like some sort of prayer.  
  
She collapsed on top of him. Kylo was quick to help, having had longer to recover. He pulled Rey next to Hux and untied Hux’s bonds. They were all panting now. Tired, spent and content to snuggle next to each other. Kylo reach over Rey, who was far too used to being in the middle of them, to kiss Hux sweetly. Hux responded with a surprising amount of gentleness.

Kylo then moved onto Rey before drifting off to sleep. Rey herself was close to joining him in the land of slumber,legs around his hips and Hux spooning her from behind, when Hux’s voice whispered in her ear .

“I enjoyed that tonight little one, but I thought you ought to know my bonds came lose almost straight away. You should really work on that rope tying. I let you have this one, due to your trial of a day, but don’t think I couldn’t have pushed you down at any moment and fucked you until you passed out. Don’t think I won’t get you back for this either. Tomorrow you’re going to get on your hands and knees, and wait like a good girl. But for now, sleep”

She felt him press a soft kiss to her temple. Although Rey was already wet again and excited for tomorrow, she somehow drift into sleep


End file.
